


Push Push

by PrimalScream



Series: Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sexual Situations, first....everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic, no specific time frame exactly but anywhere from six months to a year from the end of S3.</p><p>This is the result of a couple of conversations I’ve had with some very lovely people and we all think there should be more frottage, so here we are. I hope this passes muster. </p><p>Title from song of the same name by Cinderella</p><p>More porn, and not a lick of plot to be seen. One day I’ll stop apologizing for that. But not today.</p><p>  <em>“Please.”</em></p><p>  <em>“You don’t know what you’re asking.”</em></p><p>  <em>“I know that I want to feel you. I know that you’re too far away. I know that I want to touch you and have you touch me in return.”</em></p><p>  <em>“If I climb between your legs I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop should you request it. The way you make me feel, it’s uncontrollable."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Push Push

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I just want to take a second to say that you guys have been amazing. This is one of the most welcoming fandoms I’ve encountered in a long while. You’re all truly wonderful, amazing, beautiful people that I am so, so thankful for. You guys don’t even know. That first story I posted was the first thing I’d written in many, many years, since before AOO3 was even really a thing and I was shitting myself. Truly. After I hit the post button I had to leave my computer and go hyperventilate. You all have been so beautiful and I just want to say thank you, from the deepest depth of my soul, THANK YOU.

It’s been a good day. The raid had gone well, no one had been injured and their hold was considerably fuller than it had been. They’re halfway into a bottle of rum, relaxing in Flint’s cabin sharing stories of their past. There’s been laughter and wistfulness, but mostly there has been an even further opening of long closed doors between them.

The last six months have been a revelation to Silver. He’s learned things about Flint that he's positive no one else knows. He’s seen the man behind the mask. He’s watched Flint’s barriers come down one by one.

Every facet of Flint that had been revealed to him had been more alluring than the last. The deep intelligence was no surprise, but the dry wit, humor and sarcasm had drawn him deeper and deeper cementing the thrall Flint already had over him. When not the butt of Flint’s droll sense of humor, Silver could find nothing more amusing than listening to him go on about specific crew members.

Each occasion that they’d come together like this, the conversation had always eventually strayed in territory that was as unfamiliar to Silver as it was familiar to Flint. Silver’d had lovers, many over the years, but none that had mattered. None for whom he would go to war.

Flint had been patient with him knowing that Silver’s understanding of what he’d shared with Thomas was as foreign to Silver as the distant stars. In the beginning Silver’s questions had been simple.

The more they talked, the more intense the questions had became, the more drawn out the answers had become as well.

There were days when the melancholy would get so stifling that Silver ached to reach out physically to Flint; days where he wanted to offer some sort of comfort if he’d only known how.

Other days there was the kind of nostalgia that would redden Flint’s cheeks. The days where his eyes would go distant and his voice would grow thick before zeroing in on Silver once again.

Those days days Flint’s gaze would trace Silver’s every move. Those days Flint’s focus on him was razor sharp and the look in his eyes was heavy.

Those days Silver’s hands would touch lightly against his own thighs, or chest or stomach and wherever the touch would linger, Flint’s eyes would follow. Those days the heat in the room became almost oppressive and the air too thick. Those were the days Silver’s heart would race and his palms would sweat. Those were the days he wanted something he didn’t know how to ask for, something he didn't know if Flint would even give him.

Today is a day like that and it allows him the courage to dig a little deeper still, “Has there been anyone for you since?”

Flint stares at the wall behind Silver. He drops his head to keep from meeting Silver’s eyes.

“No one I had felt enough trust with.”

Silver can see the lie in the tense set of Flint’s shoulders. “Not even Billy?”

Flint’s head snaps up. “Billy?” Flint’s voice is incredulous.

“You have to admit, he's not hard to look at, and loyal to a fault.”

“That's certainly true, but no. If there were someone it wouldn't be him.”

“So there is someone then?”

Silver wants to know. Silver needs to know and he’s fully aware it’s more than just idle curiosity on his part. Flint just smiles at him and Silver can see the tension leaking out of his shoulders as he stands up.

“I think we both know who it is. It's why you asked isn't it?” Flint raises a brow at him, half smile in place as he cocks his head.

Silver knows that when it comes to Flint he's not nearly as sly as he thinks he is. Flint can read him now and Silver still doesn't know how he feels about that.

Flint steps to him, he’s close enough for Silver to see the slight sheen of sweat across his collarbone. He takes the bottle from Silver’s fingers and sets it on the desk behind him. Silver swallows hard, his pulse kicking up a notch. His throat is suddenly dry and his tongue feels like sandpaper. Even if he wanted to answer, he’s not sure he could.

Flint’s eyes search his. Silver can’t hide what he’s feeling, what he wants. He doesn’t even want to try, he wants Flint to know. He wants Flint to see what he does to him. He wants Flint to do something about it.

His gaze falls to Silver’s mouth and Silver’s lips part as his breathing goes shallow, his tongue flicks out against his bottom lip.

Flint’s eyes close for a brief second before opening again and tracing the whole of Silver's face. His hand comes up, the back of his fingers brush across Silver’s cheek. His thumb traces Silver’s chin before rubbing over Silver’s wet bottom lip. Silver brings his lips together and bites ever so gently on the tip of Flint’s thumb.

Heat flares in Flint’s eyes before he pulls Silver forward. The kiss is soft and sweet and almost reverent. It's just a brief press of lips. Silver can feel Flint’s beard scrape against his bottom lip and it makes him shiver. Flint moans softly into his mouth when he steps closer to deepen the kiss.

Their bodies aren't touching yet, but Silver can feel the heat coming off Flint and when he puts his hand against Flint’s chest he can feel the thundering heartbeat underneath. He slides his hand up across Flint’s shoulder and to the the back of his neck. He falls into the kiss, falls into Flint, so quickly. There’s no hesitation, no second thoughts just pure desire.

He never thought he’d want this. He knew it was common, he knew men turned to each other with the lack of women but Silver had never found himself drawn to anyone this way.

He could appreciate the men he worked alongside, he could see the beauty in their musculature, he could see the grace in the way some of them moved and with someone like Billy, he could see how aesthetically pleasing they were, but no one had ever drawn him in enough to tempt him.

He had never known he could crave something this way. He’d wanted Flint from the second he’d seen him and it had been a shock. Silver had never in his life been drawn to someone as quickly or as intensely as he’d been drawn to Flint.

The first time he'd felt Flint's body against his he should have been scared, but all he'd been able to think about was how good Flint had felt. His body was hard and unyielding.. It had taken restraint not to just open his thighs and beg Flint to have him.

That first week he hadn’t been able to think about anything else. He’d spent most of his time with his hand in his pants thinking of everything he wanted to do with and to Flint. And now that he has the real thing, he realizes just how bland his imaginings were.

Flint trails kisses across his chin, down his neck. He sucks at the base of Silver’s throat and it startles a moan out of Silver at how good it feels. It's like there’s a line from the spot Flint is sucking and licking at directly to his cock. He can feel himself getting hard.

He feels the heat in his cheeks as he starts to pant in earnest. Flint’s hand slides to the back of his neck, his palm cradling Silver’s head as his fingers tighten in Silver’s hair to pull Silver’s head back and bare his throat. Flint’s beard is scraping across his neck leaving a trail of prickly pleasure in its wake as Silver takes whatever Flint will give him.

Flint bites hard at the soft skin just below Silver’s ear. Silver’s body goes weak and he sighs out a broken moan.

His hand clasps the back of Flint’s head holding him in place as Flint works his tongue over that same spot. It sends lightning through him, makes his whole body buzz. Flint is setting him on fire from the inside out.

Flint pushes in closer and takes Silver’s mouth in another kiss. Silver opens to him immediately. Flint’s tongue slides deep and traces the roof of Silver’s mouth before touching on his teeth and coaxing Silver’s tongue into play. One hand strays to his side, the tips of his fingers stroke slow over Silver’s ribs.

Silver winds his tongue around Flint’s. They trade control back and forth before Flint pulls back.

They stare at each other, panting into eachother's mouths. The green in Flint’s eyes as they roam over Silver’s face are becoming slimmer with every second. Silver’s not ready for this end but he’d also like to be more comfortable. His leg is starting to ache.

“I...I don’t think I can stand much longer.”

Flint takes a step back. “Do you want to go?”

“No.” The answer is immediate and almost desperate. Silver grips onto Flint’s sleeve to keep him from moving farther away. The last thing he wants is to leave. He wants more of Flint’s kisses and more of Flint’s hands on him even if he doesn’t know how to ask properly.

His eyes flit over to Flint’s bunk and when he looks back Flint’s cheeks are more flushed than they were before.

“Do you want to...we could...lie down?” Flint voices rises an octave with each word and if Silver wasn’t just as nervous he’d probably have a good laugh, but as it is, all he can do is nod.

Flint leads him over. Silver sits on the edge of the bed to begin removing his boots when Flint drops to his knees in front of him.

Silver is startled when Flint pulls his hands away and starts working on removing Silver’s boot and prosthetic himself. There’s a gentleness in Flint’s hands that he shouldn’t be surprised at.

When Flint is done he works on his own boots. Silver scoots across the bed to lie on his side leaving enough room for Flint to join him.

Once they’re both lying down facing each other, Flint reaches for him. His hand traces across Silver’s brow, down his cheek and into his hair. He pulls Silver forward, just before their lips meet Flint whispers, “We stop anytime you want.” Silver barely has time to nod before Flint’s mouth is on his.

This kiss is hotter, more urgent. Silver shivers with the intensity. He can’t stop the quiet moan as Flint’s tongue touches his. Flint takes him over and he’s never been so happy to give in. Flint takes his mouth deep and wet with soft nips to his bottom lip before Flint sucks his tongue.

Silver can’t remember a kiss ever feeling like this. His body is strung tight, nerves endings on fire everywhere Flint touches. He can’t get enough. His cock is already throbbing in his pants, he’s so hard just from this.

He moves closer trying to touch. His hand connects with Flint’s chest and he runs his fingers around Flint’s back and pulls him closer but Flint still holds himself slightly away. Silver scoots closer again only for Flint to pull his body back a fraction of an inch.

He tries again when Flint trails kisses down his neck. His head tilts back and he lets himself fall to his back trying to drag Flint with him. Flint moves closer but only just so. Silver thinks there’s still too much space between them.

He grabs a fistful of Flint’s shirt and tugs. When nothing happens, he whines, “Please.”

Flint’s head falls to his shoulder. “You don’t know what you’re asking.” His voice is hoarse and broken.

“I know that I want to feel you. I know that you’re too far away. I know that I want to touch you and have you touch me in return.”

He hears Flint’s breath hitch.

“If I climb between your legs I don’t know if I’ll be able to stop should you request it. The way you make me feel, it’s uncontrollable. This is all new for you, I don’t want to--”

Silver cuts him off. “You think I don’t know what happens between men? Just because I’ve never taken one to bed doesn’t mean I’m ignorant. I know full well what I’m getting into. I want this, I want you. Would you be so lost to it that you would harm me?”

Flint flinches as if he’d been struck. “Of course not.”

Silver tightens his fist in Flint’s shirt once more, “Then come here for fucks sake.”

Flint gives up. Silver spreads himself out in welcome, a giant smile on his face. Flint settles himself over Silver’s body, his arms supporting him as he thrusts down briefly, bodies coming into contact for a mere second before Flint lifts himself again.  
  
They both moan at the first brief contact. Silver can feel how hard Flint is. When Flint rocks forward again, cocks brushing together fully, Silver goes weak with pleasure.

Silver hisses out a breath as Flint’s body comes down again, harder this time, moving to and fro without stopping.

“Oh. Oh...that’s...Christ yes.” Silver moans.

Silver can’t help but push up to meet him. God, but he wants more. It’s like fire in his veins. His body tingles and his mind is absent of everything but how good he feels. Silver is desperate. He can hear the edges of it in his voice as he moans. He’s never felt anything like it. He pulls Flint down into a hot, wet kiss, tongues touching even before their mouths seal together.

He pulls Flint down all the way flat and the hard press of their cocks together has Silver whimpering and shoving his hips up again. Flint’s so slow with it that it’s driving Silver mad. Gentle rocking thrusts that are only slightly more than a tease.

The hot, hard length of Flint’s cock sliding against his has him winding his legs around Flint’s hips to get more. His arms circle Flint’s neck as the kiss deepens. Flint surges against him, rotating his hips in slow, precise circles, the pleasure is driving Silver out of his mind.

He’s clawing at Flint’s back through his shirt as he tries to get more. Flint pulls back to mouth down Silver’s neck and across his collarbone before burying his face in Silver’s chest, hips moving steady and sure now as his pace increases. The soft groans and gasps that Flint is spilling into Silver's skin are making his blood sing.

Flint’s hand traces across Silver’s right hip down his thigh to his knee. Flint pulls Silver’s leg up higher and tighter against his side. It forces them closer and Flint moans into his shirt. Flint’s breath is hot against his chest, Silver can feel it making the material of his shirt damp.

When Flint’s lips close around Silver’s nipple he almost screams. The contrast between the scratch of the cloth and the wet heat of Flint's mouth make him gasp. His back arches pushing himself into Flint’s mouth.

He wants more and harder and faster and God he wants to come but he doesn’t want to stop either. He wants to spend the rest of his days right here under Flint, feeling his body move, hearing his breath rasp out.

When Flint’s hands slide to his ass and he lifts Silver into him, Silver cries out and arches to get closer. Flint’s hips are pushing harder with each thrust. Flint's forehead rests against his chest, little whimpering sounds of pleasure escaping on each exhale and it's making him leak inside his pants and he’s so hard he aches. The friction is sending frissons of heat down his spine.

“Please.”

He rubs his hands down Flint’s back pulling his shirt out of pants to get to skin. Flint is hot to the touch and damp with sweat. He can feels the muscles in Flint's lower back working as he rides Silver's body. He loves the feel of Flint's skin rippling beneath his hands. He scratches his nails along Flint’s spine and Flint hisses against him, hips grinding down hard.

Flint sits up fast and pulls the shirt over his head before flinging it across the room and Jesus Christ the look on his face makes Silver gasp.

His pupils are blown, his face is pulled tight and the look in his eyes is wild and predatory. Flint looks almost manic. 

He’s fucking magnificent, Silver thinks. His chest is broad and hard and his stomach is flat, lined with muscle and Silver wants to taste every fucking inch of it. He wants trace the patterns of freckles with his tongue. He wants to suck mark after mark into his skin. He wants to bite at his tiny pale nipples until they’re swollen and red standing out in stark contrast to the milky whiteness of Flint’s skin.

He leans up to do just that and as soon as he does Flint is tugging Silver’s shirt over his head and throwing it in the same direction his own had gone. Before Silver can put his mouth or hands on Flint, he’s being pushed down.

Flint follows him down, mouth already opening to suck Silver’s right nipple into his mouth. His body bows and his hips press up. Flint slowly lowers himself again until they’re flush. Silver is trying to get him to move, he’s pressing up and up and Flint won’t budge.

Flint is licking and biting his way across Silver’s chest and shoulders and every touch of Flint’s lips sends him higher and closer to the edge. Flint’s lips are wet and soft in contrast the burn his beard leaves. Silver can hear himself whining, can hear Flint muttering against his skin.

“You feel so good. Knew you’d be like this. So responsive.”

Flint sucks a dark mark just below the hollow of his throat before he finally starts moving again. Slow, tight figure eights have Silver panting loudly. He tightens his legs around Flint’s waist.

He rubs his hips up as he slides his hands down Flint’s back. He leans up slightly to suck kisses along Flint’s shoulders. Flint pistons his hip a little faster with each nip of Silvers teeth. He sucks a dark bruise right at the pulse point of Flint’s neck and Flint growls low in the back of his throat.

Flint buries his face in Silver’s neck, slides his hands under Silver’s ass to force them together tighter and fucks down against Silver hard, hips thrusting faster with every push. Silver slides his own hands into the back of Flint's pants. His hands cup the flexing muscles tight, squeezing to bring him closer. One finger slides between Flint's cheeks and he bucks hard against Silver.

"John." It's a gasp that's filled with so much desperate need that Silver is momentarily stunned.

Silver hears himself moan in response. He’s on the precipice before he knows it and he’s teetering so close as Flint drives against him in a disjointed rhythm.

Flint sucks his earlobe into his mouth before muttering, “Can’t wait to fuck you, for you to fuck me.”

Silver falls over the edge with a high keening moan. His hands clamp down on Flint’s ass, fingers digging in deep as he feels himself shoot in his pants. He’s delirious with it, he feels so good he could cry as his body jerks and shudders through aftershocks of some of the most intense pleasure he’s ever had with his clothes on. He feels like he’s floating, blood buzzing in his ears and under his skin.

Once he's back to himself, he strokes his finger softly over Flint's hole again and again. Flint rears up with a gasp, rutting against Silver harder, mouth slack, eyes squeezed shut as he pants out harsh breaths and chases his own orgasm. Silver can't help but be hypnotized as he watches him. The muscles in his arms standing out in sharp contrast as he holds himself up, his stomach quivering with the exertion. 

Silver's finger presses lightly against Flint's hole and he bucks hard into Silver, rhythm going sideways. He uses his other hand to reach out and roll Flint's left nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Flint whines at the touch, his eyes opening to seek out Silver's before saying, "Harder."

Silver tugs, this time applying just the tiniest hint of nail and Flint's whole body jerks in response. He pulls Flint down just enough that he can lean up to take Flint's other nipple in his mouth, he bites down, the little nub caught between his teeth as he swirls his tongue around it.

"Fucking hell." Flint moans.

The finger stroking between Flint's cheeks pushes in just a fraction and Flint freezes above him, body going rigid, hips grinding down hard. Flint is flushed all the way down to his stomach as his hips jerk and his body shudders. Silver watches the blissful expression taking over Flint's face, eyes rolling up in his head, mouth opening on a moan as he comes. A few more slow small thrusts and then he's collapsing on Silver.

“Fuck.” Flint’s voice is rough.

“Not quite yet.” Silver almost giggles, it's a near miss.

Flint laughs as he rolls off until he’s lying on his side facing Silver. He smooths the hair back off Silver’s face.

“Okay?”

“More than. Captain?”

“Hmm.”

“Grow your fucking hair back.”

“Yes, Mr. Silver.”

Flint pulls Silver over and then rolls him to his side before sliding up close behind him. Silver knows they desperately need to get up and clean off or there will be painful consequences come morning, but he can’t be bothered to give a shit at the moment. Right now he just wants to lie here with Flint drawing designs on his stomach as he peppers Silver’s shoulder with soft kisses. There will be time enough for the realities of life later.


End file.
